Silence
by DaRk BlUe IcE
Summary: I hate summaries but here goes. The blade breakers meet up with a mystery group of girls they get along nicely except for Kai who doesn't trust any of them at all. The mystery group has a little secret what is it?
1. 5 chapters

Silence  
Chapter 1- Training  
  
Morning arose; the bladebreakers were already awake thanks to Kai that is. They had been up since 6:00am in the morning and it was now 8:00am, Kai had intended them to train for three hours or more. While the others were still training Tyson had other ideas.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kai questioned from nowhere. Tyson froze. "Who me?" Tyson innocently said looking around. Kai walked from behind him and stood in front of him and gave him the death glare. Tyson got down on his knees and begged but it didn't work. Kai shock his head and pointed to the stadium. "Please." Tyson begged some more but it didn't work with Kai he grabbed Tyson's ear. "Ow, ow ,ow let go of me Kai!" Tyson shouted with pain. Kai let go and Tyson pulled out his blade. Aren't you ever hungry?" Tyson questioned. "Are you human? Do you feel the pain of hunger?" Kai walked the beystadium and pulled out his blade from his pocket. "Yes I do feel pain and that pain is you," He replied coldly. Ray walked over and agreed with Tyson. "Yeah I'm kinda hungry to Kai, we've been training for two hours and haven't eaten anything." Ray explained "We'll we didn't eat anything cause Tyson ate it all this morning," Max mumbled while walking over to them Kenny followed. " What did you say?" Tyson questioned. "Oh nothing Tyson," Max began to whistle and Ray and Kenny we're laughing quietly. "Fine," Kai finally agreed. "Thanks it's abou.." Before Tyson got to finish his sentence Ray pulled him away. "What you do that for," Tyson shouted. "If you would have finished you're sentence we would have had to train again." Ray whispered. Then they all walked out the room.  
  
With Kai still training, a girl walked in to the room. She walked over to the bey stadium and stood there looking in to it. She stared across at Kai and Kai stared back at her. They both said nothing. She had red hair with white tips in two plaits tied with blue ribbon; her face was covered in darkness by a hood. She wore black and purple hooded jumper, black trainers, black trousers, the bottoms were so big they almost covered her trainers. The doors burst open and they both looked away. "Do you want anything Kai?" Ray asked his leader. He looked across at the girl and couldn't stop staring at her. "No!" Kai exclaimed. Ray quickly looked away. "I don't know why I bothered," Ray mumbled. The girl was looking at him when he said this, Ray smiled at her and she looked away and blushed in secret. Ray walked away and slammed the door behind him. Kai felt really uncomfortable with the girl there because she hadn't even launched her blade yet. Kai stepped away from the dish and walked out the door.  
  
Meanwhile, the girl lifted the sides of her mouth and grinned to herself and walked out the same door.  
  
Chapter 2- We're being watched  
  
When Kai got in the restaurant, Tyson was at the food stands, Ray and Max were talking and Kenny was doing what he does best, fixing the teams blades.  
  
Kai walked over and sat down by Ray and crossed his arms. He seemed a little distracted as he kept looking around the room with his eyes. "Hi Kai," Max greeted, "What's the matter have you lost something? Cause if you have I'll help you find if you want." Kai rolled his eyes as he watched Tyson bring a plateful of food, which was so high you couldn't see his face he placed it on the table and sat down. "Is that for all of us," Kenny questioned. "No why do you want some?" Tyson offered. They all looked at the plate in disgust. "What's on that plate Tyson," Ray questioned looking unwell. "Well there's erm."Tyson concentrated and what he had put on his plate. "Don't bother you're making me feel sick already," Ray said while holding his stomach. "How can you watch him eat that," "We don't that's kinda the point," Dizzy explained. Everyone laughed except for Kai and Tyson. Kai stood up really quick, stood and stared. "What's the matter Kai have you found what you were looking for before," Max asked "Yes I have," Kai smiled and began to run. Kai had spotted a blue piece of ribbon and began to follow it, he followed it into a near by forest and stopped. Kai drew out his blade from his pocket and looked around. "I know you're here show you're self!" Kai shouted angrily. "If it's a fight you want a fight you shall get," There was no reply. Kai began to investigate around the trees. Just then the girl jumped out of a tree and landed gracefully on the ground she stood up and smiled. None of them moved nor spoke. Kai held his blade close to him waiting for her to make her move. The girl looked down at Dranzer and grinned she took her blade in front of her and showed Kai. She turned around and took one last look of Dranzer smiled and jumped back up the tree.  
  
When Kai finally reached the outside the Bladebreakers were looking for him. "Hey Kai are you alright?" Kenny asked worriedly. But Kai was to wrapped up in his own thought's he didn't hear him or see them for that matter he walked straight passed them and into the hotel. "What's with him?" Tyson questioned. ' I don't know but I'm going to find out' Ray thought.  
  
Chapter 3 light shed on nights name  
  
Deep in the forest the unknown girl confronted her team mates with some news. They were covered in darkness also but only there eyes could be seen in the night sky.  
  
"Is he one of them?" one of them asked her excitedly. "Yes my friend he is," She replied evilly. "I told you," she answered turning to her friend. "Yeah ok you told me," She answered calmly. "But remember we have a job to do," "We'll destroy those bladebreakers once and for all!" A girl in the corner angrily replied.  
  
Meanwhile in the hotel, the bladebreakers were asleep, well supposed to be anyway. Something was distracting Kai from sleeping and he was going to find out. He walked into the near by forest and failed to notice that Ray was closely behind. Kai suspiciously looked around the forest while Ray hid behind a tree patiently.  
  
In the trees above, the girls were busy fixing their blades when one of them heard an intruder.  
  
"Girls we have an intruders," she whispered while looking down from the tree. "Well look who it is," Another girl walked over and looked down from the tree. "Come on girls lets pay them a visit," she grinned and jumped down from the tree the others followed her.  
  
Meanwhile, Kai was still looking around unaware of what was about to happen. Kai heard a rustling above him and he looked up and so did Ray.  
  
The five girls landed gracefully onto the floor and stood up. Kai stood still. Kai turned round and grinned slightly. "I have no time for this," Kai told them as he began to walk away. Her speed was wicked, one of the girls stopped Kai in his tracks. She held out her arms and stood and stared at him. Her purple eyes seemed emotionless and cold. "I think you do," the girl behind him spoke. "What are you doing out here anyway? Don't you have a nice home to go to?" "No," Kai replied he didn't turn around. Kai turned around. "Don't tell me you live out here, you wouldn't last a day." She told him. "Who are you? What do you want anyway?" He asked them. Ray was listening very closely to their conversation and decided to show himself. "That's what I'd like to know," Ray walked from behind the tree and stood by his leader. "Fine we are The Night Creatures," she said proudly. " And that's all you'll get, until we feel we can trust you." "Have you ever been out of this forest before," Ray questioned them. "No and we don't intend to either," she told him angrily. "O.k., o.k. Chill, I know we'll make a deal with you," Ray said craftily. "We're listening," she replied. "Well you come in the sunlight and we'll come in the dark with you girls, we'll teach you and you teach us." Ray smiled and waited for a reply. The girls thought long and hard about this and finally agreed. They were walking back to the hotel and the girls were way behind Kai and Ray.  
  
"How does this fit in with our plan again?" A girl questioned. "We get them to trust us and we'll take it from there," the leader spoke and the girls gave a little grin and followed them into the hotel.  
  
Chapter 4- Truth is revealed  
  
Nighttime was drawing to an end, The Bladebreakers were out cold but the Night Creatures we'll lets just say they are a little cranky. It was 9:00am, when the Bladebreakers were awake the Night Creatures were gone.  
  
"Hey where are the girls?" Ray started to panic. "What girls?" Max said while yawning and stretching his arms. Ray told them what had happened that night Ray got up and began to look around for them. "You sure you weren't dreaming Ray," Max said helping him look for them. "Oh and Kai and me had the same dream did we, I don't think so," Ray said sarcastically. Ray walked out of the hotel and into the garden of the hotel and began to call them. He walked around for a bit and then he spotted them, the group of girls were all asleep under the shade of the tree. Ray walked over to one of the girls and shook her a bit. "Wake up its morning," Ray whispered. She jumped up in a panic and looked around. "Don't touch me!" she shouted angrily at Ray. "Sorry I would have said you're name if I knew it," Ray shouted back at her. By this time the girls had all woke up and looked at their leader. "Kasumi," she whispered looking down at her feet blushing. "What did you say?" Ray asked. "Kasumi," she said a bit louder but still looking at her feet. Ray knew what she had said but decided to try and get her to say it louder. It worked. "Kasumi," she shouted, "God have you got a problem with you're ear's or something? " I have now," he said calmly wobbling his ear round. Kasumi started to laugh. Her team mates stared at her in astonishment they couldn't remember the last time she had laughed or told her name to any one. Kasumi stopped laughing she coughed and went back to normal again. "Let's go then," she said to her team mates she took a deep breath and stepped out into the sun and ran to the hotel. The others followed her. They all wore black and purple jumpers with black flared bottoms covering their trainers, on the back of the jumpers was The Night Creatures symbol and they all had there with their hoods up. "Kasumi," Ray repeated to himself he smiled and followed them.  
  
In the hotel, the bladebreakers were sitting at the same table as yesterday, Tyson was stuffing his face and the others looked very ill. Ray walked over and sat down The Night Creatures noticed this and crowded around the table Ray introduced them.  
  
"So what are the rest of the teams names?" Kenny asked curiously. They all looked at their leader and she nodded approvingly.  
  
Kasumi took off her hood and the others did the same except for one girl. Kasumi had long, straight purple hair left down to her shoulders. Her eyes were green with black eye shadow around them with fangs.  
  
"My name is Naomi," she smiled happily. She had short brown her hair spiked; it covered one of her eyes. Naomi is quite tall with blue eyes, fangs and green eye shadow.  
  
"My name is Lena," she said pleasantly. She had blonde hair in two buns tied with black ribbon. She was also quite tall with fangs, purple eyes and blue eye shadow.  
  
"I'm Faith," she told them without a smile. She had light brown hair down to her shoulders it was wavy . She had red/yellow eyes with red eye shadow and fangs.  
  
By this time the other girl had disappeared outside Kai noticed this and walked in to the hotel garden after her. " Wasn't they're five of you?" Tyson asked after he'd finished his mouthful. "Yeah where's she gone?" Kasumi asked the others. "Where's you're friend gone?"  
  
Chapter 5- Trust me!  
  
The sun was brighter than it had ever been since they had been there, the birds were singing and the breeze was light, cooling, soothing. Kai felt it brush passed his face as he stepped outside he looked around and found the girl sitting in the shade, on the bench by the door he had just came out of. Kai walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"What do you want?" She replied coldly, she put here knees up to her face and placed her chin on them. "I'm not allowed to sit on a bench?" Kai questioned. He looked away from her and she did the same to Kai. There was silence from both of them. The girl squinted from the sunlight. "I've never did like the sun," she told Kai she paused. "Not even when I was a kid, why should I like it know?" "You don't have to like it?" Kai said he turned to her. "Well it seems to me that my team don't wanna be called the Night Creatures any more," she explained she turned to him. "What do you mean?" Kai questioned. "Night it means no light so what are they doing?" she also questioned. "They do they just want to try something different," Kai explained. "Yeah right, they wanna try something different that's all, that's why they took off there hoods cause they wanted to try something different!" She stood up and started shouting at Kai. Kai just sat there with his arms crossed and looked away. She calmed down and sat back down on the bench and put her feet on the bench and her chin on her knees again, like she was crawling back into her shell. "Sorry," she whispered. "If I took off my hood and told you my name would you keep my name a secret pretend you don't know it?" Kai was confused but nodded. "You promise?" She questioned him. "Trust me," Kai replied quietly. She took off her hood slowly. Her red hair appeared out of the hood and fell gracefully onto her shoulders, there were a few little plaits at the front and the rest was left down. Her eyes were brown with purple like ink shaped around her eyes like spiders legs. "My name is Lani," she whispered to Kai. 


	2. Mystery

Chapter 6- Mystery  
  
The middle of the day, the sun was blazing hot the bladebreakers were to tried to even stand with the exception of Kai who kept on insisting to keep blading.  
  
"Will you stop nagging us we've had enough can't we rest?" Tyson moaned. The others agreed with him. "No a good blader must face all challenges and arise above all weaklings," Kai explained. "It's easy for you to say you're used to it," Max explained dropping to the floor on his knees. "I've got hand cramp," Kenny added. "You've got cramp I've got a monitor ache," Dizzy told them. "How come the girls don't have to blade? That quiet girl doesn't make them blade." Tyson asked. They all shrugged and looked at Tyson. "I'm gonna ask," Tyson said getting up. "It's none of you're business." Kai said. "I don't care I'm gonna ask that quiet girl why she isn't training her team," Tyson said walking from his team.  
  
Meanwhile, the quiet girl (Lani) was sitting on the floor looking at her blade and muttering words under her breath. Tyson was just about to talk to her when Faith stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Don't go near her," Faith whispered holding her arms out. "I need to ask her something," Tyson said trying to get passed her. "Don't she's sort of in a bad mood with all of us that's why she's in the shade," Faith explained pulling Tyson's arm to keep him away, but Tyson stood his ground. " I need to ask her a question," Tyson repeated again. Faith pulled him away from the quiet girl and explained. "Why can't I ask her a question and why is she in a mood?" Tyson questioned. "Well she's mad at us because we told you our identity and came out of the darkness. That's why she's not training us either because she refuses to train us in the sunlight." Faith told him. "Does that answer you're question?" "Yeah I guess, but I want a battle with her," Tyson said running towards her. "No, get back here, Tyson!" Faith shouted after him. "Hey girl how come you're not training you're team, I know you're quiet and all but Kai's quiet and he still trains us. What's up with that?" Tyson shouted. "Let's battle."  
  
Lani didn't move an inch she just sat there muttering words and looking at her blade. "Hey I'm talking to you," Tyson angrily shouted at her. She started to laugh at Tyson. Tyson looked confused. She then turned round and laughed a little more and walked away. Tyson wasn't going to take it he grabbed her arm. "Hey I'm not done with you yet," Tyson shouted again. She turned her head. Tyson stood still as he watched her eyes turn from brown to black with no pupils in a matter of seconds, they started to get bigger and Tyson's hand lifted off her arm. He didn't even realised he moved his arm. Her eyes went back to normal and she walked away.  
  
"I told you not to go near her but you wouldn't listen," Faith said. "Well I didn't know she was going to do that, does her eyes always go like that when she's angry?" Tyson asked curiously. "Her eyes go like what?" Faith questioned. "Don't matter," Tyson said. "I'm going to the restaurant you coming?" "Yeah why not but please don't embarrass me though," Faith told him. "Me embarrass you? Please I never do that," Tyson said smiling. Faith rolled her eyes and followed him to the restaurant. 


	3. If Only

I don't own beyblade!  
  
Chapter 7: If Only.  
  
Meanwhile, the Bladebreakers carried on training even though they were one blader short. The thought of Tyson in the shade from this scorching heat (you can tell it ain't Britain lol) and drinking something cold made the group angry and annoyed.  
  
"God it's hot," Max moaned wiping the sweat that was dripping down his face. "Kai when do we finish practising?" "When I say so," Kai explained quick and simply. "I'VE HAD IT!" Ray shouted angrily throwing his launcher to the ground. " I've had it with this god damn heat and Tyson in shade and we're not this is unfair!" "Yeah Kai, Ray's got a point it's not fair that you're training two people in you're team and not the three of us." Max began waving his hand about to try and make a bit of cooling air. "And plus I'm cooking like a turkey out here and Kenny is crispy." Ray walked over to Kenny and poked him. "awch!" Kenny muttered through his teeth. "My face is so sunburnt my teeth hurt." "I would defiantly say he is crisped Kai." Ray told him. "So what do you say Kai enough training for today?" Kenny asked painfully.  
  
In the bushes a certain someone was taking a peek through the bushes to see what was going on. "pissst!" Kasumi whispered. "Ray." Ray turned around and saw her making hand gestures for him to come to her. "Kasumi!" he silently exclaimed. "What are you doing?" "Come with me Ray." She asked. "I can't leave now Kai just about to give way to letting us go." He told her. "You don't wanna stand there all day blading do you if he says no?" she reasoned with him "Good point!" he remembered he followed her through the bushes and walked by her side. "So what made you wanna help me?" "I don't know, I suppose I felt sorry for you." She admitted. "Come on lets go under here I'm gonna die soon if I don't, god it's hot!"  
  
Back at the garden by the restaurant, they were still trying to convince Kai to let them go. They felt like they couldn't get through to him and that the heat wasn't getting to him at all. But in fact Kai was slowly but surely about to give up and let them go, they were boring the brains out of him and annoying him more then he could handle. The heat was defiantly getting to him but he wasn't about to show it.  
  
"Well you know how Kenny gets when he's hot he's nose will start to bleed, he'll faint and pretend he can't breathe." Max began. "Hey that's not true!" Kenny shouted through his teeth. "Don't interrupt me Kenny I'm on a roll here." He said turning to Kenny then turning back and beginning to start again. Kai shuck his head. God will he just shut up, that's it I've had it! He thought. "Will you just shut the f**k up!" He exclaimed turning around to Max. Max was surprised by his leaders actions and shut his trap. Kai sighed. "Go quick before I change my mind," he said calmly. "Thanks Kai," Max thanked before he left smiling. "Errr, Max a little help here." Kenny mumbled. "Oh, sorry Kenny here." He apologised before dragging him away.  
  
Back under the shelter of the restaurants roof, the two bladers enjoying the shade from the roof, but the two were having trouble with a good conversation.  
  
"So." Ray began. "What's it like living in a forest?" "It's ok." Kasumi told him. Ray began to fidget and look away from her. "Who am I kidding?" She questioned herself. "What? What are you talking about?" Ray asked concerned. "It's horrible, I live in a tree four 15 year old girls, and we have to look after ourselves. No family, no pets, no warm home. Every day is dangerous." She explained. "What happened to your family?" Ray asked. "Family? What family?" She questioned. "You have to have a family, don't you?" Ray expressed. "I.I can't tell you I'm sorry," she sobbed running away. "Kasumi! Wait!" Ray shouted after her but she wouldn't stop. He sat back down and covered up his face with his hands.  
  
"Hey Ray what's up?" Tyson asked walking out of the restaurant with Faith. "Kasumi's just ran off from me 'cause I asked her about her family." Ray explained. "You didn't," Faith asked unbelieving Rays answer. "Yes I did," he paused. " Wait I shouldn't be so nice to you Tyson you bailed on us!" "I'm going now," Faith told them before being dragged back by Tyson. "There was no way I was blading in that heat," Tyson explained. "You know Kai's gonna go mad at you." Ray stated. "I'm not scared of Kai and what's he gonna do any way tell me not to do it again," he laughed. "Come on Ray hang with us for a bit." " Yeah Ray, Kasumi will come round soon enough she'll be fine, she just needs some space that's all." She voiced smiling. "You're probably right," he thanked and followed Tyson and Faith.  
  
Tyson is so gonna pay! Kai thought to himself. And maybe Ray if I feel like it. He laughed to himself before launching his blade into the blade dish.  
  
So what do you think? Please tell me. RnR. Please and thank you's. 


End file.
